Sin Misericordia
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Aspiró el perfume de su piel, el inconfundible aroma a flores cítricas que lo había enloquecido la primera vez. Aroma con el que había peleado; el que había despertado su instinto de cazador, de hambre, de sed. Y de amor. AU (HIATUS PERMANENTE)
1. Sin Misericordia Prólogo

_Sin Misericordia_

_Para Blue Misty_

_Prólogo_

- Es un obsequio para ti, mi señor…- la mujer morena sonrió mostrándole la perfecta dentadura e inclinándose, mientras extendía ante los ojos masculinos aquella mano delgada y femenina, pálida como el mármol, que en nada se parecía a la suya.

No se veía a quien pertenecía esa extremidad, el resto del cuerpo estaba cubierto por una larga sábana de seda blanca que se perdía en la amplia cama. Sus formas apenas se adivinaban; parecía una silueta errante y solitaria, como un fantasma, una desconocida a quien se encargaría de desahuciarla en minutos más.

Eso lo sedujo. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, aquella mujer intrigante lo conocía en los más mínimos detalles.

- Acércate, milord- ella volvió a sonreírle con obvia intensión. Parpadeando sus audaces y atrevidos ojos celestes. Se sentó en el lecho y extendió la mano pálida y delgada, hasta que uno de esos dedos estuvo a centímetros de su boca. Luego de una pausa parsimonia, mordió un extremo y la sangre brotó de aquella pequeña herida, tiñendo sus labios cual rouge sangriento, y llenando sus mejillas de adrenalina y excitación.

Él mismo sintió que sus sentidos desbordaban ante aquel espectáculo. La respiración se le agitó y las pupilas se dilataron. Su olfato reconoció la sutil fragancia floral; flores de naranjo y vainilla. Y su expectación se fue por las nubes, su lengua se relamió con anticipación, degustando en su mente el sabor único de ese manjar.

- Acércate-

Pero él ya estaba allí antes de que siquiera acabara de hablar, sentado, robando con violencia aquella pequeña extremidad de las manos de su amante para recomenzar con la tarea. Su nariz se detuvo ante el palpitar lento del pulso. La victima estaba viva, en un grave estado de inconsciencia pero viva. Sentía la débil corriente de sangre viajando por esas venas azules a través de su muñeca. Miró con aprensión a la mujer que se hallaba sentada a su lado, la cual continuaba relamiéndose los labios con los ojos cerrados.

- En el punto exacto como te gusta- se adelantó la mujer morena sonriendo -Es un obsequio, milord-

- Habíamos quedado que no haríamos esto nunca más- él dijo en voz baja tocando con la punta de la nariz el punto donde la victima aún palpitaba. Luchaba contra su instinto; contra lo que era y lo que deseaba ser -Me agrada la comarca, he peleado mucho por hallar un lugar así, no podemos echar por tierra todo y reducir de la noche a la mañana el número de habitantes…-

- Ni siquiera notarán su ausencia querido Ash- la mujer abrió los ojos y lo miró. Le tocó la mejilla con la mano, sus dedos eran fríos como hielo, y la piel que tocó no pareció conmoverse.

El hombre aceptó el gesto por solo unos segundos. El joven manjar que tenía entre manos lo llamaba como un imán poderoso. Se apartó de la mujer morena, y en un gesto práctico, valiente y la vez monstruoso, desplegó su dentadura sobre aquella mano errante donde antes su nariz reconocía el pulso débil y frenético de la vida, dando la primera mordida.

Imposible describir el sabor placentero de aquel primer bocado. Sus colmillos se enterraron una y otra vez, absorbiendo la existencia, la salud de esa ocasional presa.

Sintió el líquido tibio derramándose de sus labios, goteando por su mentón, pero no podía detenerse. Era incapaz de detenerse. Su mente, su ser, sus ansias le exigían más. Era tan salvaje, tan primitiva su sed de sangre que por un momento creyó que todo lo que había logrado a lo largo de esos años estaba punto de derrumbarse.

Se detuvo, palpitante. Con la respiración agitada. Sus ojos marrones convertidos en oro líquido.

- Exquisito- sonrió la mujer con aprobación. Él asintió. Cerrando los párpados, degustando profundamente el sabor en su paladar, intentando calmarse -Ya lo creo que te haya gustado muerto lo que vivo te gustó más que nada, milord…-

Abrió los ojos y la miró -¿Qué?-

Una idea hizo nido en su mente pero era tan precaria, tan inaudita que la rechazó. Sin embargo la realidad habló por sí sola cuando reconoció que el extremo de un vestido de terciopelo rojo se escapaba bajo la sábana que escondía aquel cuerpo rígido y desconocido. Entró a sacudir la cabeza, pues esa era una verdad que no quería conocer.

- ¿Qué has hecho May?- preguntó con voz ahogada, mientras la aludida descorría la sábana y la silueta joven y agraciada de su presa se hacía presente como una broma cruel. Un rostro aniñado y femenino, labios carnosos y llenos, mejillas sonrosadas que en ese momento tenían una palidez mortal. El cabello rojo que contrastaba con la piel, con el color del vestido, corrió por la blanca sábana hasta un costado de la cama, cayendo hasta el suelo. Él quiso gritar, pero no tenía voz, ni fuerza, ni ánimos.

- Le has dado la estocada final- siguió May con suavidad.

Allí en el cuello de la presa había una marca monstruosa, y al reconocer que era, y quien lo había hecho, lanzó un grito inhumano que hizo que su interlocutora se pusiera de pie asustada y retrocediera hasta la pared.

- ¡Lárgate…!- le gritó, sintiendo la furia animal crecer dentro de sí. Sus ojos brillaban como oro bruñido, y se lanzó sobre ella asestándola contra el suelo, golpeándola como un loco. Pero a esa mujer nada le afectaba, y lo sabía -¡Fuera!. ¡Fuera…!-

May se incorporó, se tocó las mejillas. Sentía un calor inusual, un ardor extraño en los ojos -Milord…- intentó una vez más.

Pero él ya estaba junto al lecho descubierto, acomodando a la joven de rojos cabellos sobre las almohadas con una ternura que nunca le había visto. Tenía los labios apretados y desconocía la desesperación en sus acciones.

- No quiero volver a verte nunca más- finalizó sin volver la vista ni una sola vez-Nunca más-

May no necesitó oír el resto. Abrió la pesada puerta de roble y dijo un silencioso adiós, todavía esperando que ese hombre se rectificara, que le ofreciera una disculpa, sabiendo que eran los únicos de esa especie. Pero no hubo disculpas, ni palabras, ni acciones. Él siguió arrodillado junto al lecho contemplando a su victima con aquella extraña ternura que solía enloquecerla.

Apenas el ruido de la puerta se oyó, la fingida tranquilidad del joven vampiro se evaporó. Tomó la cabeza yerta que descansaba en el lecho, hasta que sus dedos se enredaron entre las hebras de cabello rojo. Unió su frente contra la de ella y aspiró el perfume de su piel, el inconfundible aroma a flores cítricas que lo había enloquecido la primera vez. Aroma con el que había peleado; el que había despertado su instinto de cazador, de hambre, de sed.

Y de amor.

Tocó los labios con la yema de sus dedos, como si esperara que estos se movieran tras su contacto. Pero permanecieron fríos y tiesos, con la impavidez propia de la muerte. Rendido, se dejó caer junto al lecho, tomando entre sus manos la pequeña mano ensangrentada, cuyo líquido carmesí seguía deslizándose de la herida como un río inagotable, tiñendo parte del suelo y de su ropa de etiqueta.

Pero el espectáculo ya no le apetecía como antes, su ser se había calmado hasta tal punto que podía contemplar todo con serenidad, sin sentir que eso afectara a su naturaleza. Sin embargo, en medio de aquel terrible escenario algo extraño sucedió, y fue que esa alma ennegrecida y dura como roca, incapaz de sentir los sentimientos humanos, pese a su apariencia de tal, sintió el olvidado escozor en los ojos, la congoja levemente familiar que se convirtió en lágrimas.

Y ese vampiro inmortal e inhumano, por primera vez en años, lloró ante lo que su horrible naturaleza había causado, ante la preciosa vida que su instinto había desahuciado sin misericordia…

_Continuará_

* * *

_Un AU que tenia aquí en mi pc hace tiempo, regalo de cumples de mi des__aparecida amiga __Blue__. Antes que alguien pregunte…, sí, es una historia de __vampiros__, porque a la cumpleañera le fascina Crepúsculo y todos sus libros afines, así que intenté hacer este fic a su gusto y medida. No sé de cuantos capítulos constará esto, solo les digo que tendrá un final -para que nadie piense que lo dejaré varado u algo así- y que intentaré actualizarlo seguido (No se crean esto tan al pie de la letra…)_

_Por cierto, el capítulo 8 de __'La Noche en tus Ojos'__ está en camino, tengo abierta aquí la ventanita de ese fic mientras escribo esta nota, espero Dios mediante subirlo mañana, o el sabado temprano_

_Gracias por tanto amor y cariño, vieron que mis vacaciones no fueron tan largas? Jajaja siempre estoy deambulando por aca! :) _

_Sumi Chan_


	2. Sin Misericordia 01

_Sin Misericordia_

_Para Blue Misty_

_Capítulo 1_

Las luces jugaban una perfecta armonía de sombras y resplandores sobre las personas que caminaban, o bailaban bajo la enorme araña de cristal que pendía del techo. Parejas iban y venían envueltas en sensuales movimientos: en danza y caminatas, las frases de conversación se oían por doquier; risas, susurros y frases de cumplidos hacia los anfitriones de aquel evento.

El joven doctor se paró en un extremo del abarrotado salón, observando el espectáculo con toda serenidad, manteniendo todo bajo control. Su acompañante lo imitó, deteniéndose junto a él con la misma impasibilidad. Se colgó con educación de su brazo y paseó la mirada sobre la marea de rostros que sonreían con deleite. Sintió el conocido salto de adrenalina en su estomago, pero se ordenó contenerse. Aquella era una prueba que ya la había superado en varias ocasiones.

- Lindo…- murmuró ella en su fino acento que los años no habían sido capaces de borrar -Una grandiosa fiesta-

Él se giró para contestarle, le dio una palmada a la mano que entrelazaba bajo su brazo -Han sido muy amables en invit…- su voz se perdió gradualmente cuando un sutil vaho le llenó la nariz.

Un suave perfume a flores cítricas, vainilla y almendras inundó el recinto. El aroma se extendió por todo sus sentidos, mareándolo, confundiéndolo. Hizo que la boca se le llenara de saliva y las manos le sudasen. Mantuvo bajo control el desesperado impulso de girar la cabeza y buscar a quien portara aquella tentadora esencia.

- Necesito una copa- musitó en cambio, apretando la mandíbula. En una voz débil y manteniendo la cabeza baja.

Su acompañante lo notó. También había advertido el suave perfume, pero para ella era solo eso; una simple fragancia frutal. Algo no muy usual, pero completamente previsible en cualquier ser humano.

- Cálmate- le apretó la mano con seguridad -Ya hemos pasado por esto varias veces…-

- Lo sé- él sacudió la cabeza. El aroma seguía allí, flotando entre medio de aquella multitud -Pero es que esta vez es…- se mordió el labio, conteniéndose - Necesito beber algo-

Ella tomó la iniciativa de caminar, siguiendo la hilera de personas que iban en línea recta. Sabía que tarde o temprano se encontrarían con un sirviente que pudiera facilitarles las bebidas. Él la seguía a paso trémulo, con la vista al frente, concentrándose en la oscura cabellera de su acompañante, viendo el complicado diseño del vestido verde que llevaba, intentando concentrarse para que su mente dejara de desear lo que le era imposible.

- Aquí- ella se giró con una copa de brandy, ofreciéndosela con una pequeña sonrisa -Bebe esto-

Apuró el líquido a su garganta, sintiendo el escozor y el calor propio del alcohol, que calmó por un momento las ansias de su otra sed. Tomó una bocanada de aire, ya sintiéndose dueño de su cuerpo.

- ¡Doctor Ash!-

La pareja se giró, hasta encontrar a un hombre, algo regordete, pero de mirada amistosa, que les sonreía con calidez. Se notaba el paso de los años en su cabellera color plata, y en el marco de los anteojos avejentados que cubrían un par de pupilas verdes.

- Doctor Ash- reiteró con simpatía, y extendió la mano hacia el joven -Que placer es tenerlo aquí-

Le dio la copa a la mujer, así pudo estrechar con igual aprecio la mano del caballero -Gracias por invitarnos Lord William- luego retrocedió hasta tomar del brazo a su acompañante -Permítame presentarle a mi prometida, la señorita May Maple-

- Un placer, señorita- el anciano hizo una pequeña reverencia al besar la fría y pálida mano de la nombrada.

- El placer es todo mío. Es una hermosa fiesta, si me permite decirlo-

- Muchas gracias, señorita. Pero díganme ¿los han atendido bien?. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirla…-

- Gracias- el joven sonrió algo avergonzado -No debe tomarse tantas molestias…-

- No es molestia, doctor. Esta comunidad se ha beneficiado muchísimo desde su llegada al hospital, necesitábamos sangre joven y mentes brillantes como la suya para progresar en esta región… No cabe duda de que nos hemos favorecido con su presencia, con su sabiduría y con su conocimiento. Esta es solo una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento-

- Lord William me apena- musitó el joven doctor, con una mueca de vergüenza.

El caballero sonrió meneando la mano -Tonterías-

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, milord?- intervino la dama utilizando aquel suave acento extranjero.

- Por supuesto, señorita- le hizo una reverencia, como disculpándose por no haberla tenido en cuenta.

- ¿A que se debe esta celebración?- paseó su mirada a sus alrededores, como ilustrando sus palabras antes de mirar los cansados ojos de su interlocutor.

- Oh, si. Mi hija menor acaba de cumplir años. Su nana consideró que era una situación especial para que también hiciera su entrada en sociedad…-

- Oh- el doctor lo miró con curiosidad -No he tenido el placer de…-

- ¡Papá!- se oyó una voz entusiasmada a un costado de ellos que cortó inmediatamente lo que el médico iba a decir.

Otra vez aquel mareante aroma a flores cítricas se desplegó en el aire. Parecía llegar de todas partes, dirigiéndose a ellos como una marea desbocada.

- ¡Papá…!- sonó la misma voz, acercándose.

Ash se quedó dolorosamente tieso; con las palmas sudando y los sentidos peligrosamente en alerta. May movió la cabeza hacia un lado, sin sentirse afectada.

- Papito…- una joven pelirroja apareció de la nada, y de un salto se colgó del brazo del caballero, depositando un sonoro beso en su arrugada mejilla -Prometiste que bailarías al menos una pieza conmigo…- siguió hablando mientras sacudía su vistosa cabellera -Me has dejado sola y abandonada a merced de esos horribles buitres…-

De algún modo inexplicable el perfume emanaba de aquella pálida criatura vestida de azul que no cesaba de aletear como un pajarillo en torno a su anciano padre. Tenía una altura poco considerable, el cabello como fuego y una estampa delicada y aniñada de la que destacaban sus ojos azules semejantes a dos luceros.

- Querida, que es lo que dices- el caballero anciano rió ante aquella singular elección de palabras.

- Pero si es cierto- la joven continuó haciendo un pequeño puchero -Son unos buitres que esperan obtener una buena tajada de mí y de mi fortuna…-

La prometida del doctor soltó una pequeña risita al oírla, haciendo que la muchacha recién reparara en ellos.

- Oh, lo siento- se disculpó avergonzada, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su falda.

Ash observó la pelirroja cabeza que se inclinaba educadamente ante él. El aroma era tan mareante que por un momento temió que su naturaleza primitiva lo hiciera cometer una locura. La mano de May se cerró en su brazo como una trampa de acero, conteniéndolo en toda su fuerza. Ella había advertido como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

- Querida, este es el doctor Ash Ketchum- dijo el caballero anciano haciendo las presentaciones -Es el director del pequeño hospital…-

- Oh- la joven le dedicó una sonrisa brillante -¿Así que usted es esa 'sin igual maravilla' de la que todos hablan?- le extendió la mano en una delicada acción femenina.

-Y ella es su prometida, la señorita May… Esta es mi hija menor; Misty- siguió el noble haciendo las presentaciones.

Ash observó la blanca mano que esperaba el correspondiente saludo, y la evitó tajantemente. Notó como las delicadas cejas pelirrojas se arqueaban ante aquel sin igual desaire para luego bajar la mano con fastidio. Los labios rosados apretados con desagrado.

El caballero también lo observaba perplejo, algo molesto por el desprecio que le había hecho a su hija.

May lo advirtió, por supuesto, y tratando de sonar apenada y mortificada murmuró: - Por favor perdone a mi prometido- se dirigió a la joven, cuya azul mirada se centraba, ahora con curiosidad, en ella -El hospital lo agota tanto, que a veces no advierte los desaires que ocasiona. Por favor dispénselo-

Aquello dio en el blanco, Lord William se apresuró a añadir con simpatía -Ya que deseas bailar querida mía ¿porqué no lo haces con el doctor?-

La joven sonrió ante el pedido de su padre -Claro- hizo otra graciosa reverencia y volvió a girarse hacia el doctor, alzando levemente la barbilla -¿Desea acompañarme caballero?-

Las aletas de su nariz se arquearon ante el perfume que emanó de aquella pequeña acción. Observó con fascinación la línea frágil y pálida de su cuello y sintió que las ansias renacían con inusitado fervor.

La joven esperaba mordiéndose el labio, sus ojos azules centrados en los suyos color miel.

Finalmente Ash se dignó a hacer un movimiento; apretando con fuerza los puños y manteniendo la cabeza en alto como si no viera, pasó entre medio del anfitrión y su hija y desapareció sin decir palabras.

May se obligó a seguirlo soltando unas disculpas apresuradas. Tomó los bordes de su vestido y desapareció entre el gentío, quien inmediatamente se encargó de borrar su rastro como si una ola de mar se la hubiera engullido.

* * *

Llovía copiosamente y soplaba un viento frío y áspero que vaticinaba que la tormenta duraría unos cuantos días más.

El carruaje esperaba a un costado de la avenida, grande, imponente. Su única pasajera se debatía entre descender, comprar en la feria y mojarse; o quedarse allí sentada y retornar con la ropa seca a la casa.

Recordó con tristeza que le faltaban flores de azahar para perfumar el agua de la tina, así que ese simple pensamiento hizo la decisión por ella. Se cubrió el cabello con una pañoleta gruesa y ciñó en torno a sus hombros el abrigo que usaría a modo de impermeable.

Su padre la asesinaría si se enteraba que había escapado de la casa en medio de aquel diluvio…

Unos golpecitos en la puerta del carruaje la distrajeron de sus ansias de salir. Asumió que sería uno de los sirvientes, urgiéndola a que se decidiera, pero por otro lado eso sería un completo atrevimiento. Estiró la mano y abrió, recibiendo el golpe húmedo del aguacero en primer lugar. Luego de que sus ojos se ajustaran a la aguada claridad del exterior, distinguió una silueta masculina, empapada de pies a cabeza que vestía rigurosamente de negro.

La silueta se inclinó unos centímetros en una reverencia cordial -¿Me permite unos segundos de su tiempo, señorita?-

Ella no reconocía la voz que le hablaba. Pero el sonido ronco y masculino de esta le causó una inquietud extraña.

El extraño se descubrió la cara para que ella lo reconociera. La atractiva fisonomía del doctor se dejó ver tras de que se quitara la capa empapada. Sin esperar consentimiento de la dama se metió en el coche sentándose frente a ella. Se desprendió los tres primeros botones del abrigo que chorreaba agua, tenía puestos los guantes y estos también parecían húmedos, luego observó a la joven mujer con aire sosegado y tranquilo.

-Quiero ofrecerle una disculpa por lo ocurrido en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, Lady Williams- manifestó con suavidad e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza –Espero me dispense-

La lluvia se oía nítida y melodiosa, al azotar el delgado techo del carruaje.

- Su comportamiento ha sido una gran descortesía- la joven respondió –Es la primera vez que un hombre se porta grosero conmigo...-

- Lo siento-

- Normalmente suelo ser yo quien hace ese tipo de desaires- de sus apretados labios se dibujó una pequeña –muy pequeña- sonrisa cómplice.

Él guardó silencio unos segundos. Luego se miró los guantes –Los casos en el hospital me agotan hasta tal punto que a veces no soy dueño de mis acciones...-

- Es lo que mi padre alegó en su defensa, doctor-

- Oh, si. Lord Williams es un caballero muy firme en sus principios-

- Es lo que todos dicen sobre él-

El doctor volvió a observarla. Pese a la escasa claridad que se filtraba por los ventanales, su cabello bailaba en aquella penumbra. Y a pesar del velo oscuro, su color no pasaba inadvertido. Su nariz se adivinaba pequeña y sus labios suaves y turgentes al hablar.

Su perfume seguía igual de delicioso. Quizás algo más llamativo y tentador al concentrarse en aquel espacio reducido. Él lo respiraba lentamente, llenándose los pulmones de aquella embriagadora fragancia. Se sentía complacido y aliviado de estar frente a ella con tanta calma.

- ¿Hay algún modo en el que pueda reparar mi falta?-

La pregunta la hizo en un tono tan contrito, tan lastimero, que ella soltó una pequeña risita. Sus rasgos se suavizaron –Yo lo dispenso, doctor Ketchum-

- Insisto- reiteró- Déjeme reparar mi falla de algún modo, milady...-

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos. Luego sonrió –Muy bien- se despejó algunos mechones de cabello de la frente –Necesito flores de azahar-

- ¿Azahar?- repitió.

- Si- asintió. Vio que el doctor esperaba que ahondara en la explicación y añadió ruborizándose –Mi nana las echa en el agua de la tina cuando me baño...-

- Ah...- advirtió el carmesí en las mejillas y sonrió a pesar suyo. Se sentía tranquilo, pero algo inquieto –Son para perfumar su piel-

Aquello la sonrojó ferozmente. Asintió a pesar de que le parecía una acotación inapropiada. Él se dio cuenta. Se aclaró la garganta y se preparó a descender del carruaje.

- ¿Flores de azahar?- repitió- ¿Debo comprarlas en la feria?-

- Si-

Apenas ella pronunció la palabra, el doctor desapareció dejando la estela de su capa húmeda, y el sabor único y frío de la lluvia que seguía repiqueteando en el techo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la vieja portezuela volvió a abrirse y el joven tomó el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba frente a ella. No se veía más mojado que antes, pero en sus mejillas aparecían dos leves sombras de calor. Extendió un envoltorio marrón, con suma delicadeza hacia ella.

- Sus flores, milady-

- Pero- la muchacha rió mientras abría el paquete –No ha tardado nada, corre usted más rápido que el viento... oh- se detuvo cuando sus dedos tocaron pequeños pétalos y un perfume dulce pero a la vez extraño inundó todo el recinto.

- Son flores de naranjo- dijo él adivinando la pregunta que flotaba en los ojos azules –Flores cítricas... Y por alguna razón me recuerdan a usted-

- Son bonitas- tomó el pequeño capullo blanco y lo llevó a su mejilla.

- Creo que hablan mucho de usted, y... servirán para perfumar su baño-

- Gracias doctor- guardó el envoltorio con delicadeza, luego se quitó los guantes de encaje y le extendió su mano –Por favor llámame Misty-

El joven tomó la mano y de un rápido impulso la llevó a sus labios. Apoyó los labios de mármol sobre la tibia piel y añadió en un susurro ronco –Tú dime Ash-

* * *

_1er chap de este singular fic, gracias a quienes se tomaron el trabajo de dejar un review! ^^ -tanto en este fic, como en'La Noche en tus Ojos'_

_Muchas gracias y sientanse libres de seguir comentando :)_

_Sumi Chan_


	3. Sin Misericordia 02

_Sin Misericordia_

_Para Blue Misty_

_Capítulo 2_

- Baila usted con magnificencia, doctor-

El joven le dirigió una mirada risueña. Era más alto que ella y por ende podía ver por encima de su cabeza. Su mano se sentía pequeña y tibia entre las suyas tan grandes, mientras la guiaba en el perfecto vals a través del abarrotado salón. Cerró los ojos dándose una pequeña pausa para disfrutar aquel familiar perfume a flores cítricas.

- Ya le he dicho que puede hablarme por mi nombre de pila- la miró de perfil. Ella sonreía viendo hacia otro lado. En aquella oportunidad vestía de negro y la palidez de su piel resultaba evidente y tentadora. -Mi experiencia en el arte, se debe al tiempo que he practicado asiduamente… Pero créame que al principio parecía tener dos pies izquierdos- Se apresuró a agregar antes que su mente despertara del letargo

Calló el hecho de que había tenido mucho tiempo -años- en los cuales aprender a gusto y medida, pero ese era un detalle que no debía importarle.

Ella rió y finalmente lo miró.

No. Sus ojos no eran tan solo azules, había un levísimo toque de esmeralda justo en el centro, cerca de las pupilas. Había que mirarla con mucha atención para detectarlo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó algo azorada al notar su deliberado escrutinio.

- Perdón- sonrió disculpándose -No puedo dejar de admirar algo bonito cuando lo veo…-

Volvió a reír y a ocultar sus mejillas rojas de él. Dieron una pequeña voltereta y el paisaje nocturno se extendió por completo a través de uno de los ventanales. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor como una esfera de plata suspendida en un trozo de terciopelo negro. La noche era bellísima, el clima agradable para la época.

- Que bueno que finalmente ha dejado de llover- comentó la joven y levantó la mirada hacia él -En general adoro este clima húmedo, pero mi padre lo aborrece; es que las cosechas y los campos se pudren debido a la falta de sol. Este ha sido un año muy malo debido a las lluvias…-

- No sabía que una señorita de sociedad tuviera conocimientos sobre la agricultura de la región-

- Oh- bajó la cabeza, arrepentida por su atrevimiento -No lo tome a mal, de ninguna manera quise inmiscuirme en un tema de…-

- Lady William- él la apaciguó tomándola de la barbilla. Era el primer acercamiento que tenía con ella y lo había hecho a ciegas. Sus dedos de mármol se sentían cálidos al contacto de su piel -Me parece completamente generoso de su parte interesarse en el estudio de la agricultura y brindarle ayuda a su anciano padre, cuando este aún no posee un heredero hombre-

- Gracias por la comprensión, doctor- al ver que él arqueaba una ceja, añadió - Ash-

- Eso está mejor- la pieza había acabado por lo que la dejó ir. Se acercaron al ventanal en mutuo acuerdo, le ofreció una silla y la muchacha se dejó caer con gracia. Extrajo un abanico del diminuto bolso que llevaba anudado a su muñeca y comenzó echarse aire. Sus mejillas y sus labios tenían el sugestivo color del rubí. Le indicó el asiento de al lado para que siguiera haciéndole compañía.

- Lamento haberla extenuado-

- Oh, no. Es que estoy algo fuera de forma. Adoro bailar, no tiene que disculparse- le confió acomodando un rizo detrás de su oído -Y esta es una magnifica fiesta-

- Ya lo creo-

- Aunque su prometida debe estar disgustada conmigo por haberle robado toda su atención…-

Ash la miró de soslayo. Ella no parecía apenada por eso, por otro lado se veía increíblemente viva y fresca. El brillo que despedía su pálida piel era algo único. Casi cautivante.

Sintió que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y se ordenó guardar serenidad. Había logrado con éxito apaciguar las llamas de su antigua naturaleza. Y no quería destruir con una salvaje acción el delgado lazo de comunicación que estaba manteniendo con ella.

- May es una mujer comprensiva y para nada celosa- dijo con absoluta convicción.

- Lo imagino. La mayoría de nosotras en su lugar obraríamos de manera completamente diferente…-

- ¿Usted también?-

- Créame que si- sonrió -Algo me dice que soy increíblemente celosa-

- Perdone mi atrevimiento ¿está usted comprometida?-

- Aún no- rió -Pero mi padre me pondrá en 'subasta' de un momento a otro…-

- Eso debe causarle un profundo disgusto-

Ella meneó la cabeza- Mi padre ha logrado convencerme de que es lo mejor para mí. Él teme que su vida se escape sin verme casada con un hombre responsable. Creo que quiere asegurarse que mis hermanas y yo estemos bien antes de que él…- se le fue perdiendo la voz.

- Entiendo- le tocó el hombro desnudo con comprensión. Su piel era tibia y suave al tacto. Parecía frágil y completamente maleable.

- Perdón la interrupción- sonó una voz femenina con un suave acento extranjero. La dama estaba frente a ellos y su expresión era inescrutable -¿Milord?-

- Le ruego me dispense lady William- Ash murmuró solemnemente tras entender la fría cara de su prometida, se puso de pie con presteza y la tomó del brazo con educación.

- Por supuesto, doctor- la joven le dedicó una graciosa inclinación de cabeza -Lady Maple ha sido un placer-

**...-...**

La morena le dedicó una sonrisa seca y le indicó a su prometido que se moviera

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? - May le recriminó mordazmente mientras él se servía una copa

- ¿Puedes bajar la voz?. No es necesario que todo Londres te oiga- bebió el brandy con rapidez y se giró a verla -¿Qué es todo esto?-

- Creí que deseabas evitarla. Alejarte de ella todo el tiempo, y sin embargo…- May lo miró con lástima -¿Por qué te torturas?. Casi podría decir que eres su sombra…-

- Exageras-

- ¿Quieres hacerte de su cuerpo?. ¿Es eso?- May se mordió el labio.

- ¡Claro que no!-

- Si la deseas no tienes más que dar rienda suelta a tu instinto… Después de todo ciento de mujeres jóvenes mueren todos los días por causas desconocidas en este país…-

- ¡No es mi naturaleza la que proclama mi cercanía hacia ella!- la cortó indignado -Por mas extraño que parezca no deseo su sangre-

May decidió sentarse. Observó el pliegue de muselina de su falda que se enredaba en tono a sus piernas -No entiendo…-

Él se tocó la cabeza con un gesto distraído -Tampoco yo, May-

- Entonces vayámonos de aquí-

- No puedo-

- ¡Si puedes!. No hay nada que pudiera atarte a este lugar… Hay cientos de regiones, países por recorrer, quizás hasta encontremos gente igual a nosotros…-

Él la miró -No puedo dejar el hospital, estas personas me necesitan-

- ¿Te necesitan?. ¿No será que tú los necesitas a ellos para abastecerte?-

Aquello pareció molestarlo sobremanera, se aproximó a ella y la tomó de la nuca levantando su cabeza con fuerza. La mujer emitió un leve chillido, más por sorpresa que por dolor.

- No vuelvas a repetir algo así- le dijo en un tono de voz bajo y amenazante

-Mi trabajo es el que nos mantiene como personas normales en este lugar, deberías agradecer que no se levantaran sospechas en torno a nosotros…-

May lo miró con fijeza, a pesar de que su rostro estaba cerca de él, no había más que tensión. Tragó con dificultad, Ash ahora estaba tirándole los cabellos en el agarre.

- Reputación que se está comenzando a perder gracias a tu misteriosa amistad con la hija del alcalde… ¿no crees que se sospeche el que pases tanto tiempo con ella en todos los eventos sociales y dejes de lado a tu prometida?-

Él la dejó ir y retrocedió unos pasos. May se masajeó el cuello por inercia y se acomodó el cabello desplegándolo sobre sus hombros, mantuvo sus fríos ojos azules fijos en el joven durante todo el tiempo -¿Qué acaso las leyes de decoro y etiqueta que has estudiado con tanto ahínco no te han hablado del desaire que puedes causarle a la sociedad estando a solas con una mujer soltera cuando tienes un compromiso formal?. ¿Lo has olvidado?-

- Estas llevando esto demasiado lejos-

- ¡Tú lo estás llevando demasiado lejos paseándote en toda fiesta con esa mujer!-

- ¡Bien!- volvió a acercársele con los ojos encendidos y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos -¿Y que quieres que haga entonces?. ¡Dímelo!-

May levantó su mano pálida y fría como el mármol y le tocó la mejilla -Déjala Ash. Olvídate de ella… o…- bajó la vista por un segundo.

- ¿Qué?- la instó

- Hazte de su cuerpo, de su sangre… es la única manera-

- ¡No!- la soltó y le dio la espalda enfurecido.

- Entonces déjala…- May se había levantado y se le acercó por detrás hasta abrazarlo, con suma confianza apoyó su mejilla en su espalda -Por favor aléjate de ella...-

Ash miró el techo por un segundo, luego se volvió y la abrazó también -¿Es lo que quieres?-

- Si-

Intentó sonreír -Esta bien…-

Los labios de May encontraron los suyos en un beso frío y monótono.

**...-...**

- Sabía que podía encontrarlo aquí-

Ash levantó la cabeza de la planilla que estaba llenando. Sostuvo la pluma inmóvil en el aire al notar el sonriente rostro femenino que se encontraba del otro lado de su escritorio. Se sorprendió al no haberla oído entrar.

- Buenos días, doctor- ella lo saludó haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Lady William- Ash se incorporó saludándola a su vez con una reverencia y le hizo una seña de que se sentara frente a él -¿Qué la trae al hospital en este horrible día?-

- Creo que mi padre ya ha hablado con usted, no hay mucho que decir- ella le sonrió excusándose. Tenía el cabello levemente humedecido, por la lluvia quizás.

Él se aclaró la garganta -¿Está segura de que desea volcar todo su tiempo libre en este lugar?-

- Así es. ¿Es eso acaso tan extraño?-

- No, no, la verdad es que se necesita mucha ayuda, y desde luego, veo que se siente muy preparada para darla-

- Si. ¿Cuándo cree que puedo empezar?-

- Mañana mismo a primera hora-

- Muy bien- ella se puso de pie acomodando con las manos el ruedo húmedo de su vestido, al hacer la acción la sutil fragancia –ya tan familiar- inundó la pequeña habitación, y él la miró con unas ansias que nunca antes había sentido. Calculó mentalmente la poca distancia que los separaba y sin pensarlo se puso de pie. En menos de un segundo estaba detrás de ella, con la vista clavada en su cabello.

La joven se dio vuelta al acomodar la capa sobre sus hombros, y advirtió la silueta del joven prácticamente sobre la suya. La duda bailó asiduamente en sus pupilas al preguntar con voz queda.

- ¿Doctor...?-

Él la observó fijo, consciente de que su respiración se habia agitado y que sus pupilas muy dilatadas seguían la fragilidad nata de su cuello. El color de sus mejillas igualó por un momento el de su cabello, al igual que sus labios.

Ash tragó con dificultad y sin pensarlo sus fríos dedos se anudaron con fuerza a un extremo del abrigo de ella, eso hizo que la joven se inclinara en su dirección, la duda aún presente en sus ojos. Él aspiró el aroma natural que emanaba de su piel y no se preocupó en ocultarlo.

- Veo que ha seguido mi consejo- la voz masculina fue ronca y contenida –Y ha echado las flores cítricas en el agua de su baño...-

Misty no hizo más que asentir mansamente, en tanto su cabeza se acercaba cual imán poderoso a él, y sus labios ascendían sedientos como nunca al encuentro de ese hombre, que desde que hubo aparecido fue el motivo de sus desvelos y pensamientos.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Hola a todos quienes siguen la locura de este fic ^^_

_Como dije no soy muy adepta al mundo Twilight y sus libros afines de hecho, ni siquiera siento simpatía por la pareja principal, y en cuanto a galanes me gusta el lobo *¬*_

___Gracias por los reviews! De verdad. _En fin, he leído por ahí que al parecer la nueva moda es suplicar por reviews y comentarios, y de hecho esa 'moda' no encaja conmigo. Agradezco a quienes lo hacen -sean pocos o no, eso no me molesta- Siéntanse libres de comentar, saben que me gusta oír lo que piensan! :)

_Sumi Chan_


	4. Sin Misericordia 03

_SIN MISERICORDIA_

_Capitulo III_

Ni siquiera supo como fue que llegó a ese punto.

Sus dedos enredados a sus cabellos, que se sentían suaves pese a que todavía estaban húmedos por la lluvia de la mañana. Y su boca ¡Oh su gloriosa boca! Que retribuía a la diestra perfección sus besos. Ella suspiraba y él se sentía transportado a otra realidad, otro mundo. Una sensación tan maravillosa como sus caricias mismas. No supo cuanto abarcó ese primer beso, pero si fue consciente que a ese le siguieron muchos más conforme su necesidad por ella era saciada. Sentía que era capaz de absorber su vida misma, su esencia. Esa una adicción muy fácil de contraer.

Lentamente fue frenando la pasión de sus caricias, hasta convertirlos en roces pequeños y cariñosos que arrancaron una exquisita risita de los turgentes labios femeninos.

Abrió los ojos y la miró. De pronto se sintió azorado por su abrupta reacción. Se había propuesto poner distancia entre ella y él, y eso era lo que menos había hecho. Se sentía extraño y… renovado. Como si esos besos le hubieran dado la energía necesaria que solo hallaba en aquel alimento color grana. Frunció el ceño al recordarlo, pues por un mísero instante volvió a sentirse como un ser humano.

- Lo siento…- replicó en una voz muy pequeña, muy impropia de él. Sin embargo no hizo el menor movimiento de separarse de ella. Sus manos aún se encontraban anudadas a su cabello, y su cuerpo hambriento reclamaba sentirse más próximo a ella.

- Doctor…- parpadeó esos increíbles ojos verdes y su voz fue en extremo inestable.

- Ash- la corrigió con urgencia. Como si le resultara vital oír su nombre de esos labios femeninos.

Ella asintió -Ash…- y se quedó viéndolo como hipnotizada.

Este sintió una dolorosa punzada de comprensión y se mordió el labio antes de poner espacio entre ambos. Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos, pues la muchacha en pocos segundos volvió a cerrar la distancia entre los dos. Se veía sorprendida, y algo dolida.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó en ese tono de voz suave y que rimaba a la perfección con toda ella.

Volvió a mirarla; sus mejillas se encontraban llenas de excitación, sus labios muy húmedos y purpurinos; denunciaba brío y lozanía a los gritos. Y de pronto se sentía hambriento otra vez, tenía ganas de besarla, de sentir su calor, su suavidad…

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que acaba de ocurrir?- le preguntó tras una larga pausa en la que notó como la respiración de ella se aquietaba.

Misty asintió expectante. Pero él no dijo más nada. Guardó silencio y centró la vista en el suelo. Ella dio otro paso y le tomó la barbilla, tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al notar su piel fría como el mármol, pero se mantuvo allí, acariciándole las mejillas con ternura.

- Me has atraído desde la primera vez que te vi… cuando rechazaste mi invitación para bailar ignorándome por completo… Y cuando apareciste en mi carruaje disculpándote por esa tonta ofensa, supe que no era algo simple que se acababa con un mero coqueteo…- acercó su rostro al suyo en el gesto más atrevido que hiciera en su vida -Desde ese día la duda me roe…He tratado de ser indiferente a ti pero no puedo… Siento que te necesito… que me haces falta. Que no estaba completa hasta que te conocí…- cerró los ojos y aspiró una larga bocanada de aire, como si le costara mantener el control sobre si misma -No sé lo que pasa conmigo, siento que me has enloquecido, que has arrebatado con tu aliento toda mi fuerza de voluntad… y que no tendré un solo segundo de paz sino vuelvo a hacer esto…-

Lo besó enardecida. Enredando los brazos tras su cuello, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo que se aplastó bruscamente contra el filo del escritorio. Soltó un suspiro ronco al notar como ella lo guiaba en la caricia, perfeccionando sus besos y haciéndolo más adicto a ellos.

La interrumpió jadeando, notando que sus labios se sentían anormalmente tibios. Que todo él se sentía explotar. Su cuerpo estaba liviano y lleno de euforia.

- No es por mí por quien te sientes atraída…- le dijo finalmente peleando con su voz, con la exigencia que sentía de unirse a ella otra vez. Misty lo miró con sorpresa, luego meneó la cabeza -Es lo que hay dentro de mí lo que te atrae. Te sientes tentada a probarme, a degustarme…-

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza, sostuvo sus mejillas otra vez pero ya no se alarmó al notarlas frías como hielo. Acercó sus labios hasta casi rozar los suyos y se detuvo cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Sientes eso?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

¿Si lo sentía?. ¡Claro que si!. Peleó con la urgencia de arrebatarle la boca, de morderle los labios, de sentir su respiración agitada en su mejilla, el paseo de sus manos en su cabello, su cuello, regalando vida y calor a su paso…

- ¿Lo sientes…?- ella volvió a preguntar y su voz fue más pequeña. La punta de su nariz rozó la de él.

- No es normal, ni está bien- respondió finalmente. Centrando sus ojos en los de la joven. Esta sonreía dulcemente.

- Entonces no estaba equivocada…-susurró -Sientes algo por mí…-

Que ella se mostrara tan calmada ante lo que decía, contrastaba con el torrente de emociones que bullían dentro de él. Ni en todos los años que llevaba de eternidad se imaginó que una angelical criatura terrestre pudiera hacerle revivir a flor de piel sentimientos que yacían sepultados en lo hondo de su memoria. Finalmente quebró el freno que se había auto impuesto y dejó que sus manos hambrientas la tomaran de la cintura, mordió con igual desesperación sus labios, probando el sabor dulce de su boca, y luego dejó una débil huella de besos que se dirigieron a su garganta. Con cierto estremecimiento corrió el cuello del vestido que ella llevaba, liberando la tez pálida y tibia… La vida secreta de sus venas se adivinaba con total precisión, y el aroma frutal de su piel había llegado al punto máximo… Sin embargo no se sintió afectado en absoluto. La tenía completamente a su merced, lo sabía, y el deseo innegable de su naturaleza salvaje había desaparecido como por arte de magia ¿a que se debía?. No le importó de momento, y se concentró en besar el blanco cuello con toda la delicadeza de la que pudiera ser capaz, agradeciendo a quien fuera aquel inigualable instante en el que volvía a sentirse un ser humano.

Se detuvo bruscamente. Los labios de ella lo siguieron por inercia como buscando recomenzar el ósculo. Él le tocó la nuca con sus manos frías, esperaba que retrocediera, pero la muchacha volvió a sonreír con ese mohín tierno y femenino, como si no notara su desesperación o la temperatura anormalmente baja de su propia piel.

- ¿Vas a seguir negando algo que es tan obvio?- le preguntó Misty con sorprendente calma, relamiéndose los labios que ahora estaban más rojos y turgentes que nunca.

- No- le respondió. Corrió el pulgar por el nacimiento de su cabello y notó como se estremecía imperceptiblemente -Pero… hay cosas que tengo que aclarar…-

- ¿May?-

- Entre otras cosas…- suspiró. Era increíble estar así frente a ella y no sentirse afectado en absoluto.

- ¿Necesitas tiempo…?-

Lo pensó. Él disponía de todo el tiempo posible, era relativo, eterno, pero ella no. Ella era una simple mortal que envejecería cada año hasta desaparecer…

- ¿Ash?-

- Tiempo es lo que no tenemos…- susurró en un hilo de voz. Ella parpadeó -Escucha- soltó su cabello y la tomó de la barbilla, si le molestó la acción no lo demostró, se mantuvo atenta a lo que diría a continuación -Espérame en el parque al atardecer…-

- Pero…- se detuvo ante el sonido repiqueteante de la lluvia que se oía en el techo, le hizo un gesto como indicándole ese pequeño contratiempo.

- Es imprescindible para nosotros… Por favor-

Misty asintió con gracia -Está bien-

Él besó sus manos tibias, luego la soltó y retrocedió un paso -Será mejor que regreses, ya te he… entretenido por mucho tiempo. Van a echarte de menos-

Ella volvió a acomodar el abrigo sobre sus hombros, cerrando de esta forma el pequeño escote de su vestido y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada. Puso la mano en el picaporte y se volvió de pronto con expresión preocupada. Por un momento volvió a ser la niña que todavía era.

- Yo…- empezó con cierta duda -No suelo comportarme de esa forma… Es la primera vez que dejo que mis sentimientos se desborden…- parecía en extremo apenada y avergonzada -Por favor no vayas a pensar que… tengo un comportamiento vulgar… Nunca antes…-

Le preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar de unas cuantas palabras ebrias de pasión, y de unos besos enardecidos que habían salido de un ruego mutuo.

Él sonrió enormemente y a grandes zancadas volvió a aproximarse, sus manos la tomaron antes de que lo pensara siquiera. Sus labios descendieron con prisa sobre los de ella sepultando su tonta explicación. Misty suspiró contra su boca y sus pestañas vibraron mientras su cuerpo volvía sumirse en el éxtasis.

- No tienes que explicar nada- Dijo después de separarse. La voz ronca del joven demostró cuan afectado se encontraba. Tantas emociones a las que debería volver a acostumbrarse. Rozó los labios enrojecidos de la muchacha con el pulgar -Te conozco más de lo crees, y sé que no has hecho nada malo, ni inapropiado… Aunque muchos lo pondrían en tela de juicio- le sonrió -Pero yo no. Me gusta que seas impulsiva…- ella se sonrojó -Ahora ve-

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y con ternura la empujó hacia fuera, ella le hizo un gesto final con su mano y desapareció por el pasillo.

-...-...-...-

Miró sus manos, y se preguntó por centésima vez porque se sentía tan calmado, tan satisfecho. Tan en paz consigo mismo; como si hubiera logrado realizar algo satisfactorio y emocionante.

Se sentía en extremo humano. Y _vulnerable_.

Había olvidado lo que era experimentar tales sensaciones; en su mundo actual no había lugar para la satisfacción, la plenitud y la calma. Constantemente se sentía ansioso, incómodo y… hambriento. Y aunque le había llevado muchos años acostumbrarse a esa constante sed, con el tiempo había aprendido a aplacar el incesante deseo.

Y no se había alimentado desde la mañana y no se sentía alterado en absoluto. ¿Realmente unos cuantos besos lo habían saciado de tal modo, que podía pensar con calma y serenidad?. Sonrió, y aspiró una larga bocanada de aire. ¿Cuánto hacía que no sonreía de aquel modo? Ya ni lo recordaba…

Esa angelical criatura terrestre lo había devuelto a la vida en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

-...-...-...-

May anduvo arriba y abajo, arrastrando el ruedo de su costoso vestido por el suelo de mármol. Se sentía en extremo ansiosa y preocupada. Intuía que algo andaba mal… terriblemente mal.

- ¿Señorita?-

Se volvió al sonido de la voz. Su doncella, una muchachita joven y pálida que apenas había dejado de ser una niña, estaba de pie junto al umbral de la puerta mirándola con sus grandes ojos castaños. A veces actuaba de mucama y de asistenta; disponía sus vestidos y le arreglaba el cabello. Era una muchacha sencilla, modesta y… callada.

May la miró en ese momento como si nunca lo hubiera hecho; su ansiedad en su pico más alto, sus ojos encendidos de adrenalina, sus mejillas llenas de excitación. Voló sin mediaciones hacia la indefensa jovencita que permaneció como clavada en su lugar, y relamiéndose de antemano clavó una mordida certera en su cuello. La pobre doncella apenas se debatió como un pajarillo asustado, pero acabó sin poner mayor resistencia.

Los minutos pasaron, soltó el cuerpo inerte que cayó a sus pies y se tocó los labios. El sabor de la sangre humana era un manjar único, exquisito. Difícilmente podía compararse con la de los animales; esa sangre insípida y viscosa que nunca lograba saciarla y que por momentos le producía nauseas. Degustó profundamente el liquido en su paladar, relamiéndose los labios, tomando su tiempo para disfrutar de aquello que le habían prohibido.

Abrió los ojos y observó finalmente el panorama monstruoso en el que se había convertido su persona. Había arruinado el vestido de satén, tenía el escote manchado horriblemente al igual que el ruedo y gran parte de la falda. Sus dedos chorreaban el líquido carmesí, al igual que su barbilla; sangre seca seguía una huella cuesta abajo por su garganta y desembocaba en el cuello del vestido. Y sabía que esas manchas monstruosas serían imposibles de quitarlas.

Miró sus manos teñidas de rojo, y bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo sin vida de la doncella. Sintió repugnancia, asco. El suelo era una horrible pintura; charcos secos y frescos que despedían un tenue olor metálico. Debía limpiar eso inmediatamente antes de que Ash llegara.

Corrió a la cocina, mientras pensaba como deshacerse de ese cuerpo sin vida.

-...-...-...-

La lluvia se había vuelto monótona y vacía, para esas horas era un gentil eco que ya era dolorosamente familiar.

La joven estrujó el pañuelo entre sus manos enguantadas mientras veía como el cielo gris iba oscureciéndose. _'No vendrá'_murmuró su mente. La tarde caía en aquel cielo plomizo, perdiéndose en la noche que comenzaba a levantarse.

Otros veinte minutos más y la oscuridad dejó caer su manto. Finalmente se convenció de que no vendría, se aproximó a la ventanilla para decirle a su cochero que emprendiera el camino de regreso, cuando la puertecilla del carruaje chirrió indicando una nueva presencia. Aún en la pequeña luz que el farol desparramaba se adivinaba el semblante pálido y desmejorado del flamante doctor. Le costó algo de esfuerzo sentarse frente a ella.

- ¡Dios mío!- exclamó la joven asustada acercándose a él -¿Qué te ocurre?-

El joven alzó la vista, sus ojos tenía un leve tinte dorado que estremecía. Se quedó tieso, respirando aceleradamente.

- ¿Ash?- intentó nuevamente arrodillándose frente a él. Se quitó los guantes y le tocó la cara; su piel estaba fría como el mármol, como un trozo de hielo.

- Misty…-respiró este trabajosamente, observándola; el suave perfume corporal de su cuerpo se concentraba terriblemente en aquel pequeño espacio -Abrázame…- le imploró sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ella aceptó de inmediato esa orden. Se sentó junto a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, olvidando que estaban en un lugar publico, que apenas le conocía, y que su comportamiento no era el adecuado para una muchacha de su cuna y estirpe. Pero las normas de educación y etiqueta parecían no existir en ese momento, cuando solo era consciente de que hacía unas pocas horas había confesado que sentía algo profundo por ese hombre, y este de alguna forma le había correspondido.

Ni siquiera supo cuanto abarcó ese abrazo. El calor de su cuerpo parecía un bálsamo que intentaba calmarlo. Se mantuvo junto a ella, rodeándola a su vez con sus brazos. Se sentía tremendamente sediento, pero por alguna razón desconocida podía aguantar todo el tiempo del mundo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- oyó la voz suave, melodiosa de la joven. Eso le hizo cosquillas en la nuca.

Él la alejó con suavidad y la miró; sus ojos eran dos esferas de pureza, sus labios y mejillas semejantes al rubí.

- Entiendes que esto es una locura ¿verdad?- le preguntó a su vez con voz queda. Como si no hallara otra cosa para decir, o como si fuera indispensable que ella lo supiera.

Misty asintió, se acercó más a él. Estaba tremendamente pálido y temblaba imperceptiblemente -¿Qué ocurre?- se mordió el labio -¿Te arrepientes?. ¿Es eso…?-

Había tal súplica en sus ojos, y le rogaba silenciosamente que su respuesta fuera negativa, que no hubiera marcha atrás, que enfrentarían juntos todos los obstáculos que se interfirieran. Se vio urgido a contestar -Claro que no, no. Nunca me arrepentiré… Pero… hay muchas cosas… cosas en torno a mí que no… no…-

- No me importa- Misty lo interrumpió. Le sonrió, y su sonrisa pareció aliviarle; darle algo de la serenidad que buscaba -Me conformo con saber que sientes algo mínimo por mí…-

- Y lo siento. Siento algo por ti que nunca había sentido antes…-le tomó el rostro con las manos, como si le fuera vital experimentar la tibieza carnal de su piel -Y no es algo mínimo, es algo inmenso, tan poderoso que me inquieta…- la joven sonrió más todavía, y de pronto a él no le interesaron las palabras, ni lo erróneo de aquella situación pues estaba besándola con toda la pasión que un momento así podía desplegar. Con toda la avidez contenida, deseando fervientemente que ella saciara su ansiedad… que espantara todas las quimeras que se extendían sobre ellos.

Su ropa estaba húmeda, podía advertirlo mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo, y sus besos se hacían más urgentes, mas apasionados, más hambrientos… Intentaba responder de igual manera pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía seguir su ritmo. No podía. Se sentía tonta e inexperta, y temió que eso le jugara en contra.

- ¿Qué pasa…?- le preguntó él al notar que ella se había alejado y ya no respondía con igual fervor a sus caricias.

Misty volvió la cabeza y lo miró. Estaba terriblemente sonrojada, y parecía tan pequeña e inocente -Yo…- titubeó -No puedo… no sé… Nunca había estado en una situación así y no…- se mordió el labio esperando que la entendiera.

Ash rió sonoramente. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era la segunda vez en el día que reía de aquel modo. ¿Y la ansiedad que sentía donde estaba?. ¡Había desaparecido otra vez como por arte de magia!. Y todo debido a ella… ¡Ella!. Cuyos besos poseían el poder de volverlo a la vida… y de saciar su hasta entonces eterna sed.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces hacer…?- le preguntó sonriendo. Cielos que se sentía maravilloso poder hacerlo. La tomó de la barbilla con ambas manos -Me devuelves la vida con cada beso, Misty. Nunca debes avergonzarte de la pasión que brota dentro de ti…-

Ella se sonrojó aún más -Es que yo… Siento que ni siquiera puedo compararme contigo…-

- Es que no tienes que compararte conmigo- le susurró divertido -Eres única ¿lo entiendes?-

Ella asintió todavía con las mejillas encendidas, se mordió el labio antes de acabar con la distancia que los separaba y unir sus labios en otro beso afiebrado. Esta vez Ash dejó que fuera ella quien tuviera el control, él solo se limitó a seguirlo mansamente a donde fuera. No duró mucho, pero si fue en extremo tierno e inocente.

Ambos sonreían cuando se separaron. Parecía contagioso, y ella ya no se sentía tan abochornada.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Ash con voz tierna -¿Estas segura de que quieres intentar algo conmigo?-

Misty ni siquiera necesitaba pensar la respuesta -Si- y añadió con absoluta convicción -Estoy dispuesta a seguirte hasta el fin del mundo con tal de ver a donde nos va a llevar esto-

- No será fácil… Muchos pueden no entenderlo y juzgarnos-

- Lo sé- Misty tomó aire. Sabía que estaba tomando la decisión más importante de su vida, y que con eso podría ser rechazada por la sociedad, y por su familia -Pero quiero estar contigo-

- Yo también-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio cómodo y amistoso, que era roto por el suave sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba contra el techo del carruaje. Ash se encontraba sumido en sus cavilaciones; entendía que había una barrera tangible entre ellos: una barrera de eternidad, de su horrible naturaleza, y de hechos extraños, pero no se encontraba listo para hablar. Necesitaba afianzar su relación con ella antes de confesarle la verdad.

Además estaba May. Y no sabía como actuaría la mujer al enterarse de las nuevas. Aunque hacía tiempo que lo venía sospechando, a estas alturas era algo que ya no se podía evitar. Esperaba que lo entendiera.

- Será mejor que vayas. Sé lo que estás pensando- ella habló con voz suave. Ash volteó a verla confundido -Sé que tienes un deber con May, y que no te será fácil romperlo… Si necesitas tiempo para arreglar las cosas con ella…yo te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario…-

- Tiempo es lo que no tenemos…- le reiteró tal y como lo hiciera antes en el hospital. Se tocó el cabello en una acción inconsciente -Lo que hay entre May y yo es mera formalidad… es… largo de explicar. Ya no hay nada que nos una, salvo un compañerismo impuesto a la fuerza por el destino, pero que ha cambiado desde que apareciste tú. Ella sabrá entender-

Misty le tocó las mejillas -Esa aura de misterio que te rodea me atrae más y más hacia ti…-

Él asintió con cierto pesar. Sus palabras de pronto le recordaron que muy en lo profundo todavía era un depredador y que esa terrible naturaleza de la que renegaba constantemente lo había revestido con las armas más seductoras para atraer a sus presas.

-...-...-...-

_Nota:_

_Hola a todos los que siguen la locura de este fic! Bueno, la verdad esta historia me despierta un cariño super especial, no me pregunten porqué, pero supongo que se debe a la trama retorcida con la que está hecha jajaja_

_En fin, no sé que mas decir o.o Gracias a quienes dejan reviews! (A mi hermanito que ha vuelto a aparecer luego de millones de años!)_

_Por favor siéntanse libres de comentar!_

_Algo que deseo dejar claro: Por favor no critiquen el modo de escribir de cada escritor, respeten los estilos que cada autor tenemos, y como siempre digo: si a alguno no le gusta algún fic, pues que no lo lea. Aquí nadie obliga a nadie a leer, pero por favor no critiques, si?. Y por favor no comparen a los autores, algunos no se dan cuenta del daño que pueden causar las palabras._

_Bueno, nada más que acotar! Se cuidan! Espero empezar a trabajar con mi ABC pronto!_

_Sumi Chan :)_


End file.
